Peaceful Aftermath
by coldguy11
Summary: The gang's stress-free life immediately following XANA's defeat is a good one. This story tells just how the Lyoko Warriors lived after Lyoko was shut down for good. Plot developments are coming, will update soon. R&R, hope you enjoy! Rated T just in case
1. Free at Last

This is the first Code Lyoko story I've done in a while, so please, tell me how it is. Good bad, I want to know.

* * *

Peaceful Aftermath

Chapter 1

Free at Last

_ It was the day after shutting down the supercomputer. It was to be the first no-fear normal day any of the Lyoko warriors had had for nearly two years…_

"Rise and shine Ulrich!" shouted Odd from his bed.

"Huh…?" said Ulrich groggily. Ulrich opened his eyes to see Odd jumping around on his bed, dancing to the music he had blasting through the headphones around his neck. "Isn't it a little early, Odd?"

Odd replied "No way! It's never too early for good music!"

Ulrich sat up. "Since when do you get up this early anyway? You usually still snoring by the time I wake up."

Odd kept dancing, saying "I think when we got rid of the supercomputer, a lot of my stress went away. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Whatever you say, Odd."

* * *

Yumi woke up to the bright sun shining through the shades on her window. Yawning, she got ready for the day, ate breakfast, said goodbye to her parents, and left for school with Hiroki.

"Hey sis, any reason why your so happy today?" asked Hiroki, looking up at her sister.

"What?" Yumi replied. She had been smiling off into the distance, thinking of just how free she felt to be rid of XANA.

"Your finally going out with Ulrich, aren't you?" said Hiroki. "It's about time." He laughed loudly.

Yumi looked at him. "No Hiroki, no stop saying things like that, will you?"

"Ha-ha, I knew it! You are going out with Ulrich!"

Yumi glared at him. "No Hiroki, I'm not!" She shook her head. "You know, you should hang out with Odd some time. You two would really get along."

"You mean Della Robbia? That friend of yours with the weird hair?"

"That's the one."

"Not a chance, sis," said Hiroki. "That Odd is a major weirdo."

Yumi laughed the hardest she had laughed in a long time. "Well Hiroki, you got that right."

* * *

Jeremy sat at the usual table in the cafeteria, slowly eating his breakfast. He was the only one there so far.

_"I wonder what I'm going to do with my spare time now that XANA is gone…"_ thought Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy."

Odd looked around to see William waving at him as he walked to sit at his table.

"Hi William." Replied Jeremy politely. _"I just don't know what to make of that William," _he thought.

The usual rush of people started to flow into the cafeteria, and out of nowhere Jeremy got what he was waiting for.

"Hey Einstein!" called Odd from the line waiting for food. "Save any food for me?" Without looking Jeremy held up a banana.

"Alright!" exclaimed Odd. "You're the best Einstein!"

"Hello Jeremy," said Aelita as she sat down with her tray of food.

"Hello Aelita," said Jeremy with a smile. "How are you?"

"Great actually," Aelita replied with a big smile. "All the stress of the supercomputer is gone. But still…" her face became sad.

"I know Aelita. We'll do something for Franz Hopper today. He will not be forgotten."

Aelita gave a somewhat weak smile. "Thank you, Jeremy."

Odd and Ulrich came to sit down next. "Hey there, you two," said Ulrich.

"Hi Ulrich," said Aelita and Jeremy simultaneously. They both looked away blushing.

"Aw isn't that cute," said Odd. "Hey Einstein, how about that banana?"

Jeremy pushed up his glasses and handed over the banana. Within a few minutes Odd was already done with his breakfast as well as everyone else's.

"Honestly Odd, one day your going to explode with all the food you eat," said Ulrich laughing.

"Don't say that Ulrich!" shouted Odd. "I'm immortal after all!"

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Quiet down over there, Della Robbia!" shouted Jim who was suddenly standing in front of their table.

"Oh hey Jimbo!" said Odd, grinning.

"How many times do I have to say it? The name's _Jim_. You can't get too familiar with a teacher!" Jim replied.

"Sure thing Jimbo," replied Odd.

Before Jim could answer, Ulrich said, "So Jim, what are we doing in class today?"

Jim replied, "Well Stern, if you must know, we'll be running again. You students have the skinniest legs I've ever seen!"

"Oh Jim," said Jeremy. "That reminds me. I heard you were once an Olympic runner. Is that really true?" Jeremy knew he could get some laughs out of this one.

"Oh… uhm… yeah, you know it! Jim Morales, track runner supreme!" he answered with haughty look on his face.

"But let me guess Jim, you'd rather not talk about it?" said Aelita with a grin.

"You know, Stones, your smarter than you look," he replied with a glance.

Their table erupted into laughter.

"Alright now, you four get to class!" shouted Jim.

* * *

Yumi was sitting down in Math class, waiting for class to start, when William sat down next to her.

"All's well that ends well, right Yumi?" said William, grinning weakly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Since all the stress of the supercomputer had been removed, Yumi was feeling a lot more forgiving.

William smiled.

* * *

After their first class, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita were all standing by the vending machine, Odd sipping at some soup he had bought from it.

"I feel great today!" said Odd loudly to the others.

"Yeah we all do," said Yumi, grinning.

"To make things clear, we're still the best of friends?" asked Jeremy with a hopeful face.

"Of course."

"No doubt."

"You bet, Einstein."

"You know it."

Jeremy smiled.

Ulrich looked up to the sky. "We all have a full future ahead of us now. Let's spend it together. Agreed?"

They all replied "Agreed!"

"Hmph," said Ulrich. "I guess we're free at last."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please review. Thanks! I'll update soon.


	2. Return

Hope you enjoy the update, please please please review!

* * *

Peaceful Aftermath

Chapter 2

Return

_One week later…_

"You know, I could really get used to this relaxing business," said Odd with a smile.

Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were all in Jeremy's room.

"Odd, quiet for a second. Ulrich, call Yumi, I'll call Aelita."

"What's going on, Einstein?" asked Odd.

Jeremy answered "We're going to celebrate Aelita's birthday today." HE smiled widely.

Odd said "Cool. I was wondering when you were gonna make her birthday be."

A few minutes later Yumi rushed in and closed the door behind her. "Phew, I beat Aelita," she said.

Another minute and Aelita walked in. Everyone shouted "Surprise! Happy birthday Aelita!"

Aelita looked around smiling and took a piece of cake Jeremy offered to her. "Thanks guys," she said smiling.

"Anything for you, princess," said Ulrich with a smirk. With a wink at Jeremy, Jeremy grabbed Aelita's hands.

"Will you go out with me?" he said.

Odd dropped the video game he had playing, along with his jaw.

The room went silent, before Aelita said "Of course Jeremy!" She hugged him tightly.

"Ah, Princess and Einstein, together at last!" said Odd, laughing.

Aelita and Jeremy laughed.

* * *

Later, around sunset, after classes had finished, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy were all sitting around a tree in the park. Yumi had just left with her brother.

Sissy, who had been watching them from the corner, noticed Aelita and Jeremy holding hands. She immediately approached them and said "I wondered when you two would fall in love. How cute."

"Uhm, thanks?" replied Jeremy.

"No problem," said Sissy with a smirk. Then she turned to Ulrich. "Ulrich dear, want to take a walk with me?"

"Sissy," replied Ulrich. "Just because we can be friends, doesn't mean I want to do anything romantic with you. So just stop asking, alright? The answer will always be _no_."

Odd cracked up laughing while Sissy stormed away. "Good one, Ulrich. After that she'll probably leave us alone forever!"

"Don't count on that, Odd," said Aelita. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Sissy was so upset she couldn't stop running. All she wanted to do was to be alone after Ulrich had been so rude to her. Then she found it. The manhole in the ground.

Wanting desperately to be alone, she quickly climbed down into total darkness.

When she reached the bottom, she saw a pale light coming down one of the passages in the sewer.

She followed the passage until she came to another fork. Again she went towards the light. Eventually she found herself standing under a bridge with a ladder next to her. She climber the ladder and stepped up onto the top of the bridge.

"Wow…" Sissy said in awe. She had heard about the abandoned factory, but she had never been close-up to it. She curiously walked slowly towards the entrance.

Inside she stood at the edge of a large drop onto the main factory floor. There were ropes hanging from the ceiling. Intending to slide down one of the ropes, she reached out to grab one, but she had misjudged the distance. She lost her balance and fell to the factory floor.

* * *

"Stern! Belpois! You're next!"

Jim was standing next to the running track, pointing to the spots he wanted Jeremy and Ulrich to take.

"Great," muttered Jeremy as he and Ulrich stood up and got into position.

"On three, give me one lap!" shouted Jim.

From the ground still sitting, Odd said "Jim, does that mean on 1,2,3 or on 1,2,3, _go_?"

"Be quiet Della Robbia!" shouted Jim.

Ulrich laughed along with Odd.

"Quiet, Stern!" said Jim. "One, two, three, go!"

Ulrich and Jeremy took off, Ulrich in the lead.

* * *

Sissy finally came back to consciousness. The sun was shining brightly through the windows of the factory. "What's going on?" she said quietly. Then she remembered. She wanted to get out of the factory immediately, but she wasn't about to try climbing the rope after she had fallen. So instead, she went to the elevator in front of her and pressed the down button. She thought there might be another exit deeper in the factory.

The elevator stopped and opened up into a room. Inside the room was a monitor with a keyboard in front of it. "Wow!" exclaimed Sissy. Then she saw a trapdoor with a ladder leading down. She eagerly went down the ladder into a bright room, almost like a freezer.

On the floor was an insignia shaped somewhat like an eye. Sissy walked out onto the center of the insignia. Suddenly it began to glow and Sissy stepped back off of it.

A large gold-glittering object rose out from the insignia. A compartment opened up to reveal a handle. Sissy, dying of curiosity, pulled the handle downwards.

Suddenly, the gold glittering lights became brighter, and the sound of a computer rang through the room.

After a few moments of nothing else happening, Sissy turned and climbed back up the ladder.

She saw that the monitor was now displaying something, and there was holographic display on the hub in front of it.

Sissy sat down in front of the keyboard and looked at the monitor. She started clicking around on the computer until a command prompt appeared. It said "RETURN TO THE PAST?" and underneath a large YES/NO. The yes was blinking. Without knowing what she was doing, she pressed the enter button. A white light came from the projection and Sissy blacked out.

* * *

It was sunset after classes. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy were all sitting around a tree. Jeremy and Aelita holding hands. Sissy watching them from a dark corner.

Immediately they all stood up. Aelita gasped. Ulrich and Odd stared at each other.

"We just… returned to the past…" said Jeremy with a gulp. They all looked at each other and immediately sprinted towards the manhole in the park.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, more coming soon hopefully, please review.


End file.
